Kisses in the blood
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Todas las familias felices son más o menos diferentes; todas las familias desdichadas son más o menos parecidas [Regalo de cumpleaños para la siempre sensual Agatha Romaniev] [Contiene: Lemmon, incesto, violación sexual explicita y gore].
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días (Noches, tardes, amaneceres), queridos y apreciados lectores. Lo que hoy me siento a relatar es algo que desde tiempo atrás quería plasmar, pero que solo hasta ahora tengo la excusa para escribir.

Hoy quiero darle mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad a mi amiga, compañera ficker y expendedora personal de crack (?), **Agatha Romaniev**. Sabes que te tengo un gran aprecio y que esto va hecho con el cariño más sincero, para que tú, y los demás locos del crack, disfruten.

_Y muchos agradecimientos a mi beta, __**bruxi**__, por tomarse la molestia de asesorarme con este fic. Ya sabes que sin ti esto sería mierda :P_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí retratados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, mi único trabajo es construirles un escenario y darles vida en otros lugares.

Basado en la canción_ I became de Color _banda sonora de la película **Stoker.**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje adulto, violaciones, incesto, asesinatos, sangre, autolesiones y manipulaciones. (Si tienes mente o estomago delicado, esto no es lo tuyo. El lemmon aquí no es para nada sensual).

* * *

_We were ready to behave_

_But there's no freedom_

_without no key._

—Becomes the color, Emily Wells

* * *

30 de enero.

_Todas las familias felices son más o menos diferentes; todas las familias desdichadas son más o menos parecidas_

_—Leon Tolstoi, Ana Karenina_

Tuvo que ser aquella tarde cuando todo comenzó. Es el momento más lejano que tengo grabado en la memoria con relación a esto, fue el evento que declinó la balanza. Lo que hasta ese momento había sido solo una familia disfuncional, se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo en su cuenta regresiva.

Creo que era otoño. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y yo no paraba de tiritar, fuera el viento levantaba las montañas de hojas que Naraku y yo habíamos construido en la mañana mientras competíamos por ver quién podía hacer la más alta: obviamente él ganó, era más fuerte, más alto y era Naraku, él nunca podía perder. Habíamos terminado por recostarnos sobre esos mullidos colchones de atardecer, haciéndonos bromas y cayendo en ellas como solo dos niños pueden hacerlo.

Éramos buenos, todo lo buenos que nosotros podíamos ser. Naraku era Naraku, pero su malicia creaba carcajadas en los mayores y el temor de los menores, a él le divertía y jamás pasaba de simples bromas.

Y ahí estaba yo, mirando cómo la tarde se llevaba todo mi trabajo de la mañana. El chocolate caliente frente a mí me reconfortaba, igual que las mantas en que me envolvían. Los hilos de humo que subían frente a mi cara creaban extraños patrones que no dudaba en seguir con la mirada para darles las formas imaginarias que toda niña de ocho años podría darles.

En ese entonces ya lo pensaba con picardía, pero era solo porque era mi hermano mayor y se merecía mis escarmientos de hermana pequeña, no tenía nada que ver con las cosas que luego sucedieron. Mi madre entró en el comedor cuando pensaba en como arruinar la cabellera que tanto amaba.

—Te lo he dicho ya cinco veces. Todo está confirmado, es positivo —no gritaba, pero la voz de mi madre estaba lo suficientemente alta para turbarme. Vi a Byakuya entrar tras ella y creí que le hablaba a él, seguro que era algo relacionado a su manía de andar siempre tras la gente.

Byakuya era mi otro hermano, mayor también. Él siempre estaba con alguien, no consentía quedarse aislado y solitario; solo hasta ahora logro ver que tal vez mi hermano temía quedarse solo por las cosas que podía planear en semejante soledad, quizá por eso Naraku y yo sobrevivimos a nosotros mismos, porque la soledad compartida hace menos daño. El caso era que él iba tras alguien siempre que pudiera, fuera mi madre, mi padre o Naraku, nunca tras de mí, me odiaba.

—Eso es imposible, mujer. ¡Debe ser una maldita broma tuya!— Lo que mi padre expresaba sí que eran gritos, tan altos como su voz lo permitía.

Ambos conformaban una pareja extraña. Ella, Kasumi Akuma, era una mujer menuda de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, era bastante influenciable y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada en sus cosas. Era mi madre, pero apenas la conocía. En cambio mi padre era un hombre regio, de músculos bien formados y estatura considerable; su mayor atributo eran esos ojos rojizos que atemorizaban a cualquiera que mantuviese su vista en ellos por más de dos segundos.

—Debe ser mentira —siguió diciendo, con una convicción tan viciosa que a mi corta edad no comprendía bien. Ahora sé que eso se llama negación y que él estaba realmente enojado por ello—. Es tu maldita culpa, perra —con. —Con una de sus grandes manos asestó una cachetada a mi madre, fue la primera, aunque no la última vez que vi como la golpeaba—. Ya he tenido suficiente con tus tres críos de mierda, uno más y creo que enloqueceré.

—Pero… —Las palabras de mi madre iban ahogadas por el miedo y la sangre que manaba dentro de su boca debido al golpe. Yo me quería ir, pero el terror también me paralizaba, solo era capaz de observar con conmoción los movimientos de mi padre—. Son tus hijos, mi amor. Son tuyos, y míos, y van a estar bien, los chicos nos ayudarán con ellos mientras nos ocupamos de lo nuestro.

«Vamos, papi, perdónala» pensé en ese momento, en medio de mi ingenuidad, sin percatarme de la miradas que él llevaba tiempo haciéndome.

—Sí, como no —le dijo a ella, asestándole una patada en la pantorrilla y dirigiéndose luego a mi hermano—. Y tú, busca a ese estúpido de Naraku y tráelo.

Byakuya le miró con rencor sordo, uno que yo aún no desarrollaba, pero que no tardó mucho tiempo en contagiarme. Por mi parte, observaba a mi madre levantarse con ayuda de la mesa y sentarse lentamente frente a mí. Me dirigió esa mirada ausente que siempre acompañaba de una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no era para mí y que tampoco intentaba consolarme por lo que había visto, solo era su manera de decirse que todo estaba bien y la vida seguía su curso, no necesitaba cambiar nada.

Mi padre me reparaba sin descanso, con esos ojos llenos de un fuego extraño; yo simplemente le evadía, ensimismándome en tomar mi chocolate.

—Kagura, Kagura, qué linda es mi niña —recuerdo. —Recuerdo que en otros tiempos esas palabras me causaban alegría, eran un lindo bálsamo contra las puyas de mis hermanos, pero en aquella tarde me sonaron a blasfemia y a la peor de las plegarias—. Mira cuanto has crecido, dentro de unos cuantos años ya serás una señorita.

Mientras escribo me recorre el mismo miedo de ese día, él puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la recorrió con suavidad mientras hablaba, yo solo quería tenerlo lejos, ese gesto me fastidiaba. Me miraba, y esos ojos irritantes, llenos de una madura perversión, me recorrían de arriba abajo con singular deseo y hambre de carne. Era un cerdo, era mi padre.

—Suéltala —esa. —Esa era la voz de Naraku fulminándolo con la mirada. En ese entonces solo contaba con doce años, aún no terminaba por ser un adolescente, pero ya tenía esa aura magnética de superioridad que le sería de tanta ayuda en el futuro. Estoy segura que fue la primera de muchas veces en que me salvó, se lo agradecí con la mayor sinceridad del mundo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en por sobre la mesa. Él estaba revisando la herida de mi madre.

Después de ese episodios, entre balbuceos de mi madre y los improperios en voz baja de Ryo (Desde ese día en la noche prometí jamás volver a llamarlo padre), ambos nos dieron la noticia de que mamá estaba embarazada. Sigo pensando que esa fue la razón de que todo cambiara, o tal vez fuese otra causa, quizá de ninguna forma lo hubiésemos podido evitar. Naraku dice que estábamos condenados desde el principio, que debe ser culpa de Ryo, a veces creo que es así, otras, pienso que detrás del nacimiento de esos niños se esconde algún secreto del que ellos jamás hablaron.

…

Esa noche me senté contra la ventana para mirar cómo salía la luna: era el pasatiempo de mi niñez, la marca de mi inocencia. Naraku entró sin que lo viera y cerró la puerta con tranca, asegurando así la confidencialidad de todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté a media voz, encontrando su figura entre las sombras de mi habitación.

—Vine a hablar —no. —No recuerdo una vez en que él no utilizará ese tono de insolencia maliciosa hacia mí—, necesito—. Necesito que estés de mi lado.

Tengo que aclarar que a mis ocho años ya sabía que con el diablo no se juega, y mi hermano es su viva encarnación, en varias ocasiones ya había presenciado los desfalcos que realizaba contra sus "aliados". Mientras lo miraba pensé en eso, en como solía jugar con las personas, pero era su hermana y sabía también que a pesar de cuantas bromas y escarmientos tuviésemos, por encima de todo éramos ya tan honestos con el otro como solo la hipocresía lo concede.

—A ver, dime qué quieres.

—Que pongas el cerrojo cada vez que te acuestes y que te alejes de él —no. —No necesitaba que me dijera quien, yo sabía que era nuestro padre, Ryo—. Vas a pasarlo mal si está cerca de ti. ¿Me entiendes?

—Tú siempre me estás diciendo qué hacer, además ni te importo, siempre gritas que me odias y que soy un estorbo. —Sí, podía ser malcriada cuando podía, y con Naraku era casi todo el tiempo.

—Kagura, mírame —sus. —Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis mejillas al hacer que me girara hacia él. La ira en sus ojos era palpable—. No dejarás que te toque, si lo hace me lo vas a decir. ¿Entiendes? Tú eres mía, hermanita, ese gusano no te va a tocar jamás.

Lo dijo apretando aún más y acercando su rostro al mío, ese rostro que con el tiempo odiaría en la misma amplitud con que lo desearía. Se acercó y me besó, un beso inexperto, pero ya plagado de pasión, desenfreno y esa cualidad dual que media entre la locura y la más extrema racionalidad.

Recordar duele la mitad de las veces para las demás personas, a mí me quita un peso de encima, me recuerda el buen lado de lo que hicimos. Sé que no será la mejor excusa de todas, estoy consciente de ello, pero sabrán ustedes —si esto llega a manos de alguien en alguna ocasión— que éramos buenos, estábamos bien y que las cosas se estropearon cuando nos fue negada la libertad, una libertad que nos hubiese hecho iguales a los otros.

Pero quién sabe, tal vez debía ser de este modo y el destino no hizo más que seguir la regla.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir conmigo, y no denunciarme a la interpol (xD). Pido perdón por la tardanza, el colegio me ha absorbido completamente ya que tengo que avalar, además de la secundaria, un Tecnico en Producción Agropecuaria y ando jodida con las horas. A parte de eso, mi vida atraviesa una especie de crisis :P y ni idea de a donde irá a parar esta mierda.

**Advertencias:** Mi Beta no vio esto (sorry bruxi), el próximo capi si pasará por sus manos. Este capitulo contiene sexo incestuoso, es el primer "lemmon" que publico en la página y, además de ser una violación explicita, se encontrarán con que es bastante seco.

* * *

_Oh, no, no, take me from my mysery_

_There's no such thing as living comfortably_

_There's no such thing as going home._

* * *

_31 de enero._

Posiblemente me quería, vaya uno a saberlo, pero lo cierto es que tenía una habilidad especial para herirme.

—Mario Benedetti.

La primera vez fue en el sótano, en medio de la oscuridad y la pestilencia. Tengo grabadas en mi memoria las palabras y los gestos antes de que la luz se apagara y nos quedara solo oscuridad. Una oscuridad medio interrumpida por los resplandores esporádicos que se colaban desde el primer piso.

—¡Suéltame!— Grité a medias, intentando que me dejará levantar— Déjame en paz, asqueroso pedazo de mierda, no te quiero cerca.

—Claro, hermana, solo deja que termine —su voz, impregnada de todas las emociones menos las que debería dirigir hacia su hermana, me golpeó secamente. Estaba loco, desquiciado, más anormal que de costumbre. Su comportamiento asemejaba más a un animal en celo que a un ser humano.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó. Tumbada sobre aquella mesa, con mi hermano encima tratando de aplacarme, no pude hacer menos cuando me di cuenta que mis manos estaban atadas una a la otra y que él halaba de mi ropa con rudeza. Contemplé estupefacta como una a una mis prendas caían, eran sacadas de su lugar por dos manos nada corteses. Y seguí ahí, tan quieta como si mi cuerpo fuese de mármol y no de carne. El repentino descubrimiento de lo que implicaba todo me desconcertó, me dejó helada, pero mi reacción tardía arrasó como un tornado, con todo.

Pateé, me revolví incesante, tratando de mantener lejos esas dos extremidades caprichosas. A mi hermano poco parecía importarle lo que yo hiciera, se cernió sobre mi cuerpo como un ave de rapiña; mordiendo, halando y disfrutando de su golosina. El asco acudió a mí con rapidez, su saliva caliente y su boca ansiosa, junto a sus dedos finos que me recorrían sin cesar, y mi inconsciencia desapareció junto con eso. Grité, grité muy fuerte.

Me callé solo a segundos de haber abierto la boca, una cachetada certera hizo saltar sangre de mis labios.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó sin reparos, apurándose en deshacerse del cinturón en su pantalón—. Si no, desearás de verdad que nuestro _querido_ padre te escuche.

—Eres un malnacido, Naraku. Déjame en paz, no quiero.

Apreté fuerte las piernas, tan juntas como anatómicamente me era permitido. El sudor que vagaba por mi espalda ya era más que pegajoso, corría por mi columna y empapaba la mesa con su helado terror.

—Será mejor que cooperes —pidió con una muy anormal delicadeza.

—Será mejor que te largues —dije con decisión, haciendo más presión con las piernas al ver como Naraku terminaba por quedar sin ropa de la cintura para abajo.

—¿Y qué me harás si no? —preguntó desafiante, abriendo mis piernas de un tirón.

El corazón se agolpó en mi garganta, el miedo se convirtió en parte del ambiente, en una cosa material. Tragué saliva en seco, constriñendo cada musculo en mi cuerpo, mirando con indecisión ese rostro guapo y malicioso que pertenecía a mi hermano.

Mordí un labio y contesté:

—Te mataré.

—Lo espero, entonces.

Hasta ahí llegaron las ganas de conversar, pues en medio de mi descuido le di la oportunidad de posicionarse bien entre mis piernas. La estocada fue dura. Dolió. Pensé que todo en mí se rompía deliberadamente; y así siguió, entrando y saliendo de mi interior con rudeza y urgencia. En un primer momento todo estuvo fuera de lugar y al siguiente dejé que me hiciera, la furia de mi rechazo había sido transferida al solo acto de penetrarme. Lo sentía, toda esa ira contra el mundo, corriendo en sus poros y descargada contra mí. Otra vez era una víctima, una niñita usada, pequeña, impotente, demasiado ignorante. Era la última vez que me sucedía.

Yo misma estaba al borde, pero no de placer, era dolor. Un dolor tan físico que terminaba por ser del alma, de una forma incombustible e incorpórea. Dolía porque no solo estaba siendo utilizada, sino porque en un principio lo había propiciado de mi cuenta dándole espacio, haciendo que las cosas entre nosotros fueran más cercanas de lo que debieron ser.

Dejé que mis miembros colgaran en el borde de la mesa, sostenidos solo a medias por las manos de mi hermano, no quería darle pie a nada. Deseaba salir de mi cuerpo, escapar y no volver. Pero él estaba ahí: sobre mí, dentro de mí. Él disfrutaba de aquello, sus ojos eran la imagen viva de la lujuria mientras toda la longitud de su polla se hundía, rápido y sin misericordia, en mi interior, haciéndome saltar lágrimas de miedo y desesperación. Naraku no se preocupaba, solamente estaba ahí disfrutando de ese momento a sus anchas, tratando de sostener las piernas que yo empeñaba en mantener laxas y fluctuantes. Vi con recelo, y candor, que no era sino otra de las cosas que _debían_ ocurrir en esa interminable lista de pendientes que estaba en mi vida. Descorrí la cortina de la mentira infantil y me enfrenté de lleno con la realidad absoluta del mundo adulto.

Contra todo pronóstico ni una lágrima salió de mis ojos, todo sentimiento en mí se enfrasco rápidamente, permitiendo a mi frágil conciencia y memoria forjar planes con precisión, hilarlos con una decisión impresionante y no permitir que jamás se fueran, que permanecieran constantes en mi lista de quehaceres diarios. El rencor que desataba en ese acto, penetrándome con tanto odio y lujuria, yo lo recogía amablemente, nutriéndome de él para crear un arma.

Al momento de ir más rápido me hizo daño, lo sentí. Dentro, allí a donde solo él, durante más tiempo del que me hubiese gustado, tendría el placer de ir, algo se desgarró y el escozor de esta herida aumentaba con cada brutal embestida. Era como si de pronto me hubiesen abierto con un cuchillo y dejaran la herida expuesta para que un poco de sal callera en ella. La sangre rodó por el borde de la mesa y mis extremidades.

Las lágrimas no salieron. No permití ni siquiera que mi boca expresara el dolor, debía mantenerme apartada de allí mientras que terminara. Y lo hizo, por fin, cuando mis barreras mentales estaban totalmente selladas, y mis venganzas tenían ya estructura de verdad. Fue asqueroso, repugnante.

Contabilicé los segundos que tardó en salir, como anticipación de una letanía futura. Uno, se merece que lo mate. Dos, de forma tan personal que le cause orgullo. Tres, rogará piedad. Cuatro, será el ultimo. Cinco, lo último que verá será una sonrisa sardónica. Seis, sufrirá más que yo. Siete…. Se detuvo.

Abrí los ojos y comprobé que me miraba, trataba de adivinar que pensaba. Sonrió y terminó por sacar ese asqueroso trozo de carne de mi interior.

Siete, me encargaré de que sea lento, muy lento.

—La próxima vez creo que te enseñaré un par de cosas —dijo, arreglándose la ropa y encendiendo la luz. Salió de allí rápidamente y yo me quedé tumbada en la mesa.

Creo que dormí, o tuve uno de esos momentos en que la mente queda en blanco, pero al mirar de nuevo en dirección al lugar de donde provenían los haces de luz ya no eran del sol, eran reflejos de las bombillas del primer piso. Me senté, tomando conciencia del dolor que tenía en la entrepierna. Había allí una mancha de sangre, la falda que había caído al piso ya no podía decirse que era de color beige, corrí rápidamente a las escaleras y me escurrí hasta mi habitación para cambiarme.

La pequeña Kanna entró cuando me disponía a arrojar la ropa en una bolsa de basura. Era delgada, albina y menos efusiva que un fantasma. Solo me miró, con unos ojos grises que parecían saberlo todo, sostuvo su mirada en mí y abrió la boca para hablar con las pocas palabras que recordaba, su voz era una cosa incolora, llena de una nada asombrosa.

—Ryo hizo lo mismo.

Supe a qué se refería a ella, supe que no le importaba, supe entonces que la odiaba. La odiaba porque no sentía, no le dolía, no existía en ella la concepción del daño; la odie tanto que quise ahogarla con la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

Kanna lo percibió, estoy segura, por eso salió con la misma indiferencia con que había entrado y me dejó sola. Me dejó con la aterradora soledad que iba a perseguirme desde ahí, haciendo que mi mente solo buscará un objetivo.

Pensé en Naraku, en lo que había pasado en el sótano. Lo rememoré, una y otra vez, y me enteré de ese modo que mi hermano había corrido a marcar su territorio antes de que lo hiciera mi padre.

Lloré, lloré agarrada a esa maldita bolsa. Lloré mientras me acercaba a la puerta y le echaba tranca. Lloré cuando me aproximé al espejo y me desvestí de nuevo, tomando nota mental de aquel cuerpo de niña que ya mostraba signos de madurez. Lloré porque esperaba agotar el suministro de lágrimas para toda la vida, encontrar la manera de volverme invisible o menos yo para no ser lo que era. Lloré mientras registraba mi cuerpo en busca de esas señales que la boca y manos de mi hermano habían provocado.

Me sequé las lágrimas después de un rato, cuando el agotamiento no permitía que salieran en igualdad. Ahí fue donde tomé la navaja que guardaba en mi mesa de noche para destapar y cortar bocadillos, cogí con fuerza el mango y comencé a hacer líneas, cortes, sin derramar ni una lagrima ni permitirme un quejido.


	3. Chapter 3

Con el mismo cariño de los dos primeros capis, para mi querida Agatha, que se esforzó muchísimo esta semana para cumplir con otro regalo. Esto va para ella (Aún te debo el tequila, ya llegará), para que se divierta y se quite el estrés.

También agradezco a mi musa (la muy puta ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia), por darse el lujo de exprimirme ayer hasta tan altas horas de la noche para terminar con los últimos capis de este fic... Sin más que agregar, las cosas obvias de siempre...

* * *

_Lay my body down, down_

_Down upon the water_

_Wrapped up in the clothes of_

_My mother and my father_

* * *

1º de febrero.

Pero, en definitiva ¿Qué es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a los otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente esto no es una aventura, ni un programa ni —menos que menos— un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad.

Mario Benedetti.

Con el tiempo llegué a odiarlos más, a todos. Byakuya con sus menudos intereses que jamás lograban ser plenamente visibles; mi padre y sus intentos de acercarse a mí, y su conformación tardía con esa figura insensible que representaba mi hermana; Naraku, haciendo que me revolviera en las sabanas hasta la locura, al tiempo que lo odiaba, lo odiaba con más necesidad y convicción; y luego esos dos fantasmas blancos, esos mellizos desligados del mundo que parecían poco afectados por las circunstancias que los rodeaban.

Mi madre murió un par de meses antes de mi cumpleaños número catorce, dejando en mis hombros las responsabilidades de la casa y el control de esa máquina averiada a la que usualmente llaman _hogar_. Me revelé, grité, proferí improperios y pateé objetos, yo nunca iba a aceptar eso ¡jamás! Pero a un golpe rápido de Ryo, mi mundo se volvió negro y me desligue de la realidad.

Desperté en mi cuarto, con una venda en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —Dolía, mierda, dolía como pocas cosas duelen.

—No te vayas a levantar, si haces el mínimo esfuerzo tendremos problemas y eso nos enviará al hospital —Naraku estaba junto a la ventana, mirándome con aire arrogante, sucintándome ese temor secreto que siempre me embargaba el tenerlo cerca.

Su camisa estaba abierta, había moretones en su pecho y otros en sus brazos. Ryo lo había golpeado. No se debía ser adivino para saber esas cosas, ya en varias ocasiones sus peleas _matutinas_ habían desbocados en altercados de mayor carácter. Ese combate en especial era por mi culpa, seguramente, y gracias al alcance de mi lengua Naraku se encargaría luego de cobrarme renta por exponer su pellejo, ya no había otra forma de pago que con mi cuerpo. Llevábamos en esa tónica algo más de seis meses y pasarían unos años más para que terminará con esa rutina.

—Vas a tener que hacer lo que él te diga —por su manera de decirlo, con total simplicidad y condescendencia, podía decirse que me pedía un favor, pero el tono grave y conciso denotaba una orden estricta—. Tomarás el puesto de nuestra madre, después del colegio te encargarás de la casa y de los mellizos, a Byakuya lo pondré a hacer algo por su cuenta, ya es hora de que deje esta pocilga.

Nuestro hermano era un ermitaño, más dado a las bromas crueles y pesadas que a las amistades y relaciones ¿Pero quién en esa casa mediaba para comportarse igual a los demás seres humanos? Yo, claro, pero era un juego sucio porque no soportaba a la mayoría de mis compañeros.

—¿Y si no? —me atreví a preguntar, mirando el techo sobre mi cabeza, imaginando las miles de maneras de incendiar ese lugar de locos— Yo no tengo edad, ni experiencia, esos niñitos me sacan de quicio y no quiero ir sirviéndole a Ryo como una mucama.

—Pues vas a tener que aprender si quieres mantener tu culo, hermanita. Si te opones a cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, estarás pasando hambre y miserias en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¿O quieres que te coja de monigote? ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres que él te toque?

No, eso era absurdo. Yo en realidad soñaba con ponerlo a asar lento en un espetón, igual que si fuera un cerdo. Naraku lo sabía, él parecía saberlo todo sobre mí, y por ello me atacaba de esa forma para darme derecho con la realidad a la que me enfrentaba. Si me mantenía obediente, ocupada, sumisa, con un perfil bajo, Ryo no me tocaría porque eso implicaría dejar a la deriva todo el mecanismo con que funcionaba aquel nido de ratas.

Con mi hermano sería diferente, él estaría sobre mí tratando de acompasar sus pasos y los míos, moviendo los hilos invisibles que nos tenían tan próximos y alejados. Naraku tenía sus fichas en aquella apuesta, necesitaba de mí para satisfacer sus deseos perversos y yo necesitaba de él para mantenerme alejada del idiota que era mi padre. Yo era pequeña, pero entendía bien que mis probabilidades aumentaban junto a Naraku, si decía que sí: era solo suya; si decía que no: él y Ryo sacarían tajada a costa mía.

Para ser sincera, el sexo con Naraku ya era tolerable, después de pasar la primera impresión del sexo oral ya cada cosa que me pedía era solo un escalón más en ese vértice de contradicciones que era mi vida. La idea de hacer esas mismas cosas con el hombre que había considerado por tanto tiempo mi padre me revolvían el estómago.

—Lo haré, Naraku —respondí con pesadez, un rato luego de meditarlo todo—. Solo no dejes que se acerque, de otra forma no hay nada para ti.

Dejo escapar una carcajada presuntuosa, yendo desde la ventana hacia la cama.

—Eres tan tonta hermana —me dijo con fingida amabilidad, peinando mi cabello con sus dedos. Acercó su rostro al mío—. Tú no vas a prohibirme nada. Aunque quieras que no lo haga, lo haré, pero te quiero mucho, me preocupas. Vamos a dejarlo todo en que estamos haciendo esto por el bienestar del uno y del otro. Tú me mantienes feliz, papá no se acerca a ti —Me dio un beso casto, en la frente, en un alarde de su vanagloria— ¿Estamos?

—Estamos —contesté fastidiada.

El día de hoy me pongo a pensar en eso y no hallo otra manera para organizar la situación, tenía un circulo tan cerrado de opciones que me era imposible tomar una "buena" solo estaban a mano las menos difíciles o dolorosas ¿Por qué en que podía comparar el simple hecho de estar al servicio de mi hermano con el tener que dividir mis "atenciones" entre él y mi padre? Naraku era Naraku, un maldito, pero parecía el único maldito preocupado de mi comodidad.

En ese entonces los cortes, que había empezado a realizar el mi abdomen desde el día de la violación, comenzaron a volverse más frecuentes. Todo sea por mitigar el dolor. Y ese dolor, ese que era palpable en mí cuando debía correr a cumplir las órdenes de mi padre para mantener la casa con normalidad, cuidar de los progresos de los mellizos y soportar la charlatanería de Byakuya solo se desvanecía momentáneamente al cortarme, con la sangre saliendo en pequeñas gotas de las heridas, y cuando Naraku me utilizaba como su objeto sexual y metía su pene en todo lugar en mi cuerpo que podía ponerlo. Se iba, simplemente se iba, pero al volver era más fuerte y entonces necesitaba más, necesitaba que los cortes ardieran y dieran más sangre y necesitaba que mi hermano me golpeara, me pellizcara, me maltratara al momento de cometer el acto sexual. Aun así él poco sabía, tal vez una o dos veces preguntó por las cicatrices que aparecía y desaparecían (o quedaban constantes sobre mi piel), pero yo evadía o simplemente a viva voz le contaba que en mis horas de ocio encerrada en aquel lugar trabajando más que una puta, me hacía un par de arañazos para matar el aburrimiento.

—Estás loca —me decía sonriendo. Sonriendo como solo él sonreiría ante ese tipo de confesiones.

—Lo dices tú, que te acuestas con tu hermana —contestaba con grosería, saliendo inmediatamente del lugar en el que estuviésemos.

Los días pasaban, con una lentitud que ponía mi salud mental en continuo desequilibrio. Mis intentos de sublevación no eran sino mímica bien preparada, al menor movimiento en falso una corriente ascendente, con el nombre de mi hermano grabado en todo lo amplio, venía y corregía mis vacilaciones e intentos de fuga. Así fue como mi _verdugo_ pasó a ser mi válvula de seguridad, el ancla que me sujetaba a una rutina implacable y una vida desbordante de contrariedades, pero que aun así era vida y para él era mejor estar vivo que simplemente dejarse llevar por la eternidad.

—La muerte, hermanita —dijo una tarde en la que mis alegatos con Ryo habían terminado por lastimar uno de mis brazos, hasta el punto en que creímos que lo había roto—. La muerte es un agujero del que uno no escapa, no puedes patalear ni saltar y mucho menos gritar, allí eres igual a todo; en cambio la vida, ¡La vida, Kagura! es algo lleno de probabilidades, solo debes tener paciencia. Si colaboras conmigo te sacaré de este lugar, no será en poco tiempo, pero te sacaré y jamás nos volverán a encontrar.

Reí ante tamaña ocurrencia, el solo pensar en huir de allí con Naraku me revolcaba el estómago, aunque a la vez era una pequeña luz… una luz delgada y pequeña que hizo revuelo en la oscuridad de mi conciencia.

—Estas diciendo estupideces, hermano —dije, mirándolo con rencor—. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tenemos nada, ni un centavo, nuestra madre no dejó mucho. Ryo es lo único que nos sostiene, y ya que no nos permite salir demasiado, es también nuestro único punto de referencia… lo sabes bien.

—Que incrédula eres. Verás que tendré una idea, una que nos saqué de aquí sin rodeos. El único problema es que aún no tengo la edad suficiente, pero para eso hay tiempo ¿No?

— ¿Edad para qué?

—Para algo, no te angusties, ya te diré bien las cosas cuando mi plan este completo.

—Yo no he aceptado nada —No, pero ansiaba tanto algo a lo que aferrarme que no estaba en mis planes declinar a cualquier dispárate que saliera de los labios de Naraku, si me hubiese pedido que vendiera mi cuerpo para ello, lo hubiese hecho, es una lástima que él no contemplara la idea de compartirme con nadie.

—No necesito que lo hagas, sé que te encantará participar.

¡Y sí que tenía razón! Tenía claro cuál era mi posición, que pieza representaba en ese ajedrez compuesto de niños… Yo era el rey, esa pieza que solo da un paso a la vez, uno tras otro, ese que titubea antes de actuar, pero que al hacerlo es una cosa rotunda, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Naraku sabía que el tiempo, el tiempo y toda la locura que componía nuestras vidas, se encargarían de ponerme en el sitio preciso.

Ahora me pregunto cuan diferente hubiese resultado todo de no haber aceptado hacer tratos con él, si nuestro camino por la vida hubiera sido desviado solo un poco para apartarnos del incesto que nos llevó a las puertas del infierno. Naraku y yo, juntos, asolados de diferente manera por ese huracán hogareño que borraba todo rastro de humanidad y empatía de nuestro juicio. Es que precisamente fue el sexo, el haber cruzado esa frontera física de hermanos, lo que derribó nuestros escrúpulos, porque enredándonos como lo hacíamos, devorándonos como perros para no ver las cicatrices que llevábamos en la conciencia, fue la acción que despegó todo el plan. No lo despegó por que fuese el primer paso para romper cualquier otra ley natural, hizo que arrancara porque dio origen a algo entre nosotros, una relación que no era nada pero nos daba todo.

Nunca cuestioné ni hice preguntas, no hubo entre nosotros promesas de amor… solo cuerpos, cuerpos en busca de fricción, de excitación y desahogo. Un par de hermanos cansados de la vida, enterrados en el fango sin otra salida que dejarse hundir, las fuerzas para luchar se habían ido y nosotros, ciegos a lo que teníamos, dejábamos al curso seguir sin ningún incidente.


End file.
